Stefan Michnik
| citizenship = Polish, Swedish | other_names = Karol Szwedowicz nom de guerre Kazimierczak | known_for = State Security Services (Urząd Bezpieczeństwa) | occupation = Stalinist judge, security agent. }} First Lieutenant Stefan Michnik born 28 September 1929 in Drohobycz (Drohobych, now Ukraine), son of Helena Michnik, Polish-Jewish teacher in Drohobych, CPWU and CPP activist, then UPP, after the war, a lecturer in history and Samuel Rosenbusch ps. "Emil", "Miłek", a Jewish lawyer and communist activist, executed around 1937 in the Soviet Union during the Great Purge. Stefan Michnik was a Stalinist judge in postwar Poland, implicated in the arrest, internment and execution of Polish and anti-Communist resistance fighters including: * Major Zefiryn Machalla - death sentence, the jury took a joint decision not to admit the defenders to the process, his family was not informed about the execution, * Colonel Maksymilian Chojecki - death sentence, not executed, * Major Andrzej Rudolf Czaykowski - death sentence, Michnik participated personally in his execution, * Major Jerzy Lewandowski - death sentence, not executed, * Colonel Stanisław Wecki - lecturer at the Academy of the General Staff, sentenced to 13 years in prison, died after long tortures, * Major Zenon Tarasiewicz, * Colonel Romuald Sidorski - editor in Chief of the Quartermaster Review, sentenced to 12 years in prison, died because of lack of medical assistance, * Lieutenant Colonel Aleksander Kowalski, * Major Karol Sęk - artilleryman from Radom, officer of the National Armed Forces, death sentence, executed in 1952. Michnik left Poland for Sweden (he was denied US visa) during the 1968 Polish political crisis. He lives as a retired librarian in a small town of Storvreta near Uppsala. Stefan Michnik is a half-brother of Adam Michnik.Piotr Gontarczyk, "Agent Michnik", Wprost weekly, No: 30/2007 (1283), accessed 31 January 2011.Jerzy Stokowski, "Zbrodnie w majestacie prawa 1944-1956 (III)" Edukacja Prawnicza, 12 (75) December 2005. Made available by Fundacja Pomocy Młodocianym Więźniom Politycznym lat 1944-1956 "Jaworzniacy"; Jerzy Stokowski, Jerzy Prószyński.Krzysztof Szwagrzyk, IPN, "Sędzia Stefan Michnik Klasowo i politycznie czujny..." Nasz Dziennik, No. 48 (2761), 26 February 2007. Since August 2007 the Polish Institute of National Remembrance deliberated on motion for a request of his extradition.Maciej Korkuć, IPN, "Fachowiec bezprawia. Dlaczego IPN chce ekstradycji stalinowskiego sędziego Stefana Michnika," Wprost weekly, No. 8/2007. See also: Serwis prasowy IPN (press release); 20 February 2007. Institute of National Remembrance On 25 February 2010 Military Garrison Court in Warsaw at the request of the investigation division of the IPN issued an official arrest warrant for Stefan Michnik.Polish Press Agency (PAP), "Wydano nakaz aresztowania stalinowskiego sędziego Stefana M." Gazeta.pl, 25 February 2010. In October 2010 Polish prosecutors issued a European Arrest Warrant (EAW) on the same basis."Nakaz aresztowania stalinowskiego sędziego już w Szwecji." Gazeta.pl, 27 October 2010, accessed 31 January 2011. On 18 November 2010 the court in Uppsala refused to extradite Stefan Michnik back to Poland explaining that his criminal acts (see communist crime) committed in Poland fall under the statute of limitations in Sweden. See also * History of Polish intelligence services Notes and references Category:1929 births Category:Polish United Workers' Party members Category:Polish intelligence officers (1943–1990) Category:Functionaries of the Stalinist regime in Poland Category:Polish Jews Category:Living people pl:Stefan Michnik